Frozen Requiem
by Shining4Charizard
Summary: Trapped in the Giant Chasm, all that awaits is death. Or is it?  HildaXKyurem. One shot. R&R Might continue it, if you guys like me to.


**Author's notes: Happy 2012 everyone! I am back with a one-shot that came to my mind when I played Pokémon Black and arrived in Lacunosa Town. Enjoy!**

**Frozen Requiem**

A chill went down Hilda's spine as she was traveling through the maze-like forest. Even though it was mid-summer, she shivered. But it was not like it was cold around here; she rather shivered out of pure fear.

Why did she not listen to the elderly women's warnings? She had warned the young girl about not entering the Giant Chasm, a cursed place where death would befall anyone who entered it. Her own curiosity was to blame for this. She had always been curious and this had led her into various messes, but they weren't as live threatening as this one.

She was in the Giant Chasm, a place, where a monstrous being resided, which threatened to kill every last citizen of Lacunosa Town. And Hilda knew it. She knew all about the monster and the fact that it came from a meteor and made its home here in the crater, which became known as the Giant Chasm. None of the people who went in here were seen again and thus the myth was born that a blood-thirsty monster lived here.

The elderly lady had told her all about it before she set out. The more she walked around, the spookier and creepier this place seemed. It was foggy and silent. No other being seemed to be here. She wasn't used to so much silence, and she also didn't quite like it, seeing as how she loved to be with her friends Cheren and Bianca. And Arceus, how she wished the two by her side right now. But they already set out for their journey as Pokémon Trainers.

Anger rose up from her gut. Why wasn't she allowed to receive a Pokémon and go on her own journey? This had always been her dream, and it was her biggest wish for her birthday. It was her sweet sixteenth last week and all she got was a rusty old Poké Ball. "This might come in handy one day", her father had told her.

She hadn't spoken with her parents since then. And this was the main reason, why she wasn't at home right now. She ran away from home, seeing herself as little more than a reject. Even though she was what most boys would define as 'hot', she didn't have a boyfriend. Rather, everybody at school had made fun of her and her looks, most likely because of jealousy and her own cowardice. Yes, she was easily freaked out by even the most ridiculous things like Patrats or Sewaddles, but was that a reason to call her a coward or forbid her to go on her own journey for that matter?

Hilda shivered again. The mist surrounding the area got thicker and thicker with every step she took until the trees surrounding her became nothing more than a blur. She tried to find her way out, but she only seemed to go deeper and deeper into the chasm.

She had to admit that she was lost. Lost and thus destined to die, if nobody would come and help her. To make things worse, she forgot to bring her backpack along with her to store food and something to drink in it. She was just too angry to think about it and she didn't come here because it was her goal in the first place. It was more like a coincidence. She ran and ran and reached the outskirts of the forbidden place and her natural curiosity led her here.

How she cursed her curiosity right now.

But then, the sides of her mouth perked up. There was a small lake nearby. At least she wouldn't dry out.

She quickly ran the small lake and found out it was nothing more than a pond, but everything was alright now. Hilda drank some of the fresh water, when a loud rumble and a roar were suddenly heard.

"What…?" she couldn't finish her sentence as the whole area suddenly flash-froze. Everything was gone. The trees, the pond, the fog. Everything was replaced by a huge sheet of ice and snow and snow came down from the sky.

"What happened?", Hilda asked and now shivered from the cold as well. "I guess wearing shorts was a bad idea after all", she thought to herself.

She walked around carefully, so she wouldn't tip over on the ice, but it was covered in snow, so it was alright.

It wasn't long before she saw a cave on top of a cliff. Finally a place to rest, she thought and walked towards it.

The inside of the cave was dark and even colder than the outside area. Her entire mind suddenly started to act up and Hilda suddenly felt like she shouldn't have come here. She turned around to leave but found the entrance to be blocked by a thick wall of snow. "Oh no…", she thought and turned around.

She could clearly see that the cave seemed to be more or less empty. At least it was too dark to see anything.

Her heart beat rapidly as she was frightened like she never was before. She placed a hand on her heart to try and get it to calm down, but it didn't work. She entered deeper and deeper into the caves, her breath and steps echoing through it.

A sudden rumble let her stop. This wasn't the ceiling that broke under the massive ice and snow, it didn't sound like it came from something… un-living. Hilda's fear increased every second. Would she soon be confronted by…?

Terrible thoughts raced through her head. She saw people cut up, dead corpses lying around before her inner eye. And she heard their desperate screams for help interrupted by a terrible roar. Hilda just wanted to get out of here. But the entrance was locked. What could she do? Everything in her mind was dead set on one single phrase: run or die. She kept repeating it in her head, but her body just wouldn't listen to this order.

_Run or die._

_Run or die. _

It was simple. But still, she couldn't manage to follow the words. The screams for help got louder and the old lady's warnings came back to her and it soon turned into a mess of chaotic voices and erratic pictures.

"Does it feel like this, when you die?", she asked herself as she felt her entire mind break down. Everything went black before her eyes and she passed out.

She opened her eyes and looked at the concerned expressions of her parents, which soon turned into smiles of happiness. "She is awake!", her mother cried out. Hilda sat up. "What happened?" she asked, confused. "We found you lying outside of town, near the Giant Chasm", her father said with concern. "What were you thinking, going there just like that?". "I… I just…", Hilda couldn't explain her reasons, she was just happy to be still alive. Was it all a dream? Or was it all reality? And if it was… then who in the world saved her? Who brought her back home? Questions raced through her head and she knew they couldn't be answered just like this. She only knew one thing: She was alive and happy.

**The end**

**Author's notes: Yeah, as I said. Just a little idea I had. If you like it, please review!**


End file.
